Fountain brushes, which include a brush permanently attached to a liquid reservoir, have always had the problem of supplying just enough liquid to the brush without dripping or producing an overflow. The present invention solves this problem by providing a secondary reservoir adjoining the brush support and a ball valve adjoining the secondary reservoir for admitting liquid from the main reservoir. The ball valve is opened only when the container is turned to its upright position.
One of the features of the invention is the pumping action provided by the cylindrical brush support which is formed with two parallel splines which aid in the transfer of liquid from the secondary reservoir to the brush.
Another feature of the invention is in the additional pumping action provided by the ball in the ball valve. When the container is turned to the upright position, the ball moves through a cylindrical channel, drawing liquid through two holes in the channel walls.